


Bang The Drum[mer]

by iamfrenchy



Series: 5SOS and Girls [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Ashton Irwin is life, Au of sorts, Cute, Drummer feels, F/M, First Meeting, Weird Plot, ashton is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfrenchy/pseuds/iamfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ariana (not Grande) gets caught singing loudly to her earphones on a bus after a horrible day by the very cute Ashton Irwin, things escalate quickly and she finds herself hanging out with the drummer and his friends. Which could lead to all kinds of other wonderful stuff.</p><p>Or Ashton falls for a cute, resting bitchface female version of himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang The Drum[mer]

**Author's Note:**

> I like this, you probably won't but I love cute Ashton!
> 
> More on my profile if you'd like to give those a shot

It had been a horrible day, everything that could go wrong, had gone wrong. From being late to the test this morning to the three assignments I had left on my table in my rush to get to the test that had to be in but wouldn’t be in because of their missing presence from my bag.

I had almost burst out in tears when the TA said that he couldn’t do anything about it and that I would lose almost twenty percent on my final mark for not handing them in on time, I had worked so hard on those and now they weren’t going to be graded like they should be. I had groaned at the test that morning, I had studied till late, hence the reason I had difficulties getting up this morning but the first question had me stumped and the rest didn’t go well either.

Today sucked.

I sighed in relief as I dropped onto the bus bench, putting my headphones and trying to just get lost in the feel of the music, letting the music take away the anxiety today had caused me. I had looked out as the city flashed passed me, the buildings, the people, all of them going on with their lives, each of them having their own good or bad days. I smiled when my favourite song came on, my mood lifting as I mouthed the words, air drumming because the drummer went hard in this song.

I was mid drum solo when I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder and I looked away from the window and up at the person who had tapped me. I found soft light brown curls, beautiful hazel eyes and a smile that had dimples that I wanted to swim in. My eyes widened when he gestured to the earphones and I pulled them out.

“Yeah?” I asked and he smiled even brighter, his pearly whites showing.

“You do know you’re singing to your earphones, out loud” He pointed out and I blushed, I had had a terrible day and now when something was starting to get better, the most beautiful person on the bus had asked me to shut up.

“Oh, I’m sorry, got lost in the song” I tried to act cool, like embarrassing myself was something that happened daily and that a lot of people caught me jamming to a song.

“No, you sounded amazing, I especially loved the drumming” His smile was charming, his lips once again revealing his teeth and I wanted to sigh, how was someone so beautiful?

“Uh, thanks?” I was so unsure, no one ever talked to me, I probably didn’t look all that approachable with my resting bitch face and dark hair but this guy didn’t even seem fazed by it.

“No problem. What song were you listening to?” He plopped down onto the seat next to me and I shrugged, holding out the earphone for him, he didn’t even wipe it off or anything, plugging it into his ear, waiting for me to play the song. I blushed when I played the song, the punk rock sounds of All Time Low seeping through, I held back to air drum again but the guy was rocking out next to me.

“I haven’t heard this one yet, which surprises me, I know all of their music” He commented and I was shocked that he knew that it All Time Low, few people knew about them here in Australia.

“It’s the newest single, hasn’t been out for that long” Okay, it’s been out for months but I didn’t want to make him feel any more bad than he already did.

“I’m Ashton by the way” He spoke again, his hazel eyes following me as I tucked some of my dark hair behind my ear and I smiled at him.

“Ariana” He nodded, gesturing over to the iPod I had in my hands, I handed it over to him and I saw him scroll through the artists, he didn’t even scroll quickly, opening the 5SOS file and he played Just Saying, I loved them too. He handed the iPod back to me and I peered down at the screen, the album cover on the screen, I stopped at the drummer, my eyes widening as I peered up at Ashton.

“Took you long enough” He laughed, well giggled and I blushed, I was caught singing and air drumming by a world famous drummer.

“I feel like an idiot now. I’m honestly having the worst day today” I grumbled, I couldn’t wait to get home, to just sit behind the drum set and go crazy, to work out all of these frustrations.

“That sucks, what’s been going on?” I looked shocked at him, he really wanted to know why I had been having such a bad day.

“Seriously?” I asked and he shrugged, nodding for me to go on.

“Yeah, I wanna hear about this day you’ve been having?” I blushed when he smiled at me, I had already missed my stop but that was fine, I would happily stay on the bus as long as Ashton was on it. I went on to tell him about my morning, about the test and assignments and how everything just didn’t seem to be going like I had hoped it would.

“That sucks. Honestly I would be crying if I were you” I laughed when he said that, I had been on the verge of tears today, I honestly had to say that it was very close that I, a twenty year old, wanted to cry over school work.

“No worries, I’m just holding out till I get home and then the drums are going to get it” I shrugged, my fingers were nervously tapping a rhythm out against my thigh and when I looked up from my fingers to him he had the biggest smile on his face.

“I wanted to say that your air drum technique was too accurate.” He pointed out and I blushed, my hand stilling against my thigh.

“Only another drummer would ever know that” I commented and he blushed this time, his cheeks bright pink and I smiled, the tinge looked great on him.

“My stop is coming up but how about you give me your number and I’ll call you and we can arrange a jam session while I’m still in town” I was shocked at how smooth that actually was, my eyes widening, was I just asked out by Ashton Irwin?

“I’d love that” I tried to play it off like it wasn’t a huge deal, I gave him my number and he texted a small smiley face so that I would have his number too. The bus came to a stop near the stadium in town, why he took the bus was still a mystery to me.

“I’ll call you” He stood up from the spot and I smiled, waving when he turned to look as the bus drove off. I actually had to get off too but it would be weird if we got off at the same stop, so I waited for the next stop to get off and grab the other bus that would go by my street.

 

“Hey, you still up for that jam session?” Ashton had called the next morning while I had off between classes, his timing was great, really.

“Hi, yeah, I’d love that!” The silly smile on my face was most definitely not because of him, not at all.

“Great, I’ll have a driver come pick you up at, say three?” He asked and I wanted to squeal, this was amazing really.

“Sounds good, I’ll text the address” I added and I could almost hear his smile as he spoke.

“Awesome, I’ll see you later, then?”

“Yeah, bye Ash”

“Bye Ariana” I blushed at how my name sounded coming from him, I suddenly didn’t want anyone to ever say my name again but just Ashton.

 

I had changed four times before deciding on my black ripped up skinny jeans, my black boots, the white crop top I had on matched with a red flannel around my waist and a bandana in my hair. I stared at myself in the mirror, deeming it the best it could get for a jamming session with one of my favourite drummers.

The drive to the stadium was quick from where I lived, the driver had shown up just on time and I had been giddy, my hands so ready to play the day away. The driver had helped me out of the car, leading the way backstage where Ashton had been waiting, talking to the boys.

“Hi, you made it” Ashton smiled, I could see him take in my outfit and I blushed, maybe the crop top was too much.

“Yeah, wouldn’t miss it” I smiled in return, I laughed when I saw that we were matching, he too had skinny jeans, boots and a white shirt with a flannel around his waist, his red bandana in his hair.

“What’s so funny?” He asked and I shook my head, looking around the stage area, finding a mirror set up and I pulled him to it, standing in front of it.

“We match” I pointed and he scanned the mirror before laughing out loud, grabbing the boys attention from across the room. They made their way over to us and I blushed when Ashton placed his hand around my waist, just where the shirt was, not on my bare midriff.

“Guys, this is Ariana, Ariana this is Luke, Cal and Mikey” I smiled in greeting, I wanted to faint, I loved these guys to bits, I had been a huge fan a while back when I had the time to fan girl but that hasn’t been happening these past few months.

“The drummer, right?” Mikey asked and I nodded, I couldn’t wait to play some drums, I knew Ashton would have a lot to teach me, I was anything but a novice but he had so much experience on the set, I just knew that it would be a great session.

“Right, which reminds me. Ashton I wanna bang a drum” I joked and the boys all laughed when Ashton blushed lightly, he shook his head, pulling me with him to where his set was set up on the stage, the lights weren’t on and people were just standing around waiting and talking. I followed him up the ramp and he sat down behind the impressive set, grabbing two drum sticks.

“Okay, do you want to play first or should I?” He asked and I shrugged, it didn’t really matter to me.

“You go, I wanna see you in action” I wanted to shove a fist in my mouth from the lack of filter but Ash just smiled, nodding as he started on a mind blowing solo, his big hands flying over the set, he threw in some tricks that had be swooning as I watched his muscles strain under his playing. When he stopped he had sweat pebbling against his forehead but he smiled brightly over at me, holding out the sticks to take.

“You’re turn” He got up from the stool and I dropped onto the stool, I wanted to kid myself and say that I could play almost as good as Ashton but I wasn’t that sure, I only ever had my band mates tell me I was good, we were only getting out there now that we could make time for performances in local bars and clubs.

I took a deep breath, letting something take over me and I felt my hands fly over the drum set, they picked out an intricate rhythm and I too threw in some tricks, if Ash could do them I could too. I played the best I could and when I stopped and turned to Ashton he had a shocked look on his face.

“Marry me?” He asked and I shouted out a laugh, blushing.

“Sure, two drummers getting married, could always be fun” I winked to him and he laughed loudly, pulling me by the hands as I tried to hand the sticks back to him. I went with him, standing flush against his chest when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

“Oh you know it” His voice had dropped and his eyes had darkened and I smiled up at him when his hands moved up on my naked midriff, goosebumps starting where he touched.

“I’m gonna kiss you now” He muttered lowly and I sighed, leaning up as he closed the distance between us, his lips capturing mine in his. He was so passionate, so full of life and just the right amount of pressure, his hands on my waist holding me tightly as I wrapped my hands around his neck, the drum sticks going along with them.

“Come on, let’s bang some more” Ashton laughed when he pulled away, I handed the sticks back to him and he showed me some cool combinations and I tried to copy them.

The day had gone much like that, we would show each other whatever we thought would be cool and played around, at one point I picked up the guitar and together we played through the songs that we knew, laughing when one of us would mess up or the other would try to distract the other.

“You should stay, for the show” Ashton offered, well more like ordered, when we took a break, I looked over my shoulder to him, I was sitting on the podium just right from the drums, Luke had loaned one of his guitars to me and I was happily strumming songs.

“I should?” I asked and he nodded, he walked over to me, he was sweaty from the two hours we had played and I wasn’t much better.

“Yeah, if you don’t have other plans, I’d love it if you could watch” He said it so nonchalantly, like it wasn’t a big deal at all, like it didn’t matter if I would be there or wouldn’t but I had a feeling that he wanted me there if his hopeful hazel eyes were anything to go by.

“Okay, yeah, I’d like to see you guys play” I smiled and he returned the gesture, leaning over and capturing my lips in another soft kiss, my heart fluttering at how gently he could be.

“Awesome, we have to head backstage, they’re gonna let the fans in soon, don’t want to be out here for that” He stood up, pulling me up and I followed him backstage, we lounged around on the couches, Ashton had exchanged his sweaty shirt for a new one and I lounged on the couch, laughing with Luke and Mikey while Calum was laying upside down on the couch.

“I can do that” I twisted around on the couch, lifting my legs up and copying the way he laid, he scrunched his nose at me.

“This is my thing but you’re doing it better” He pointed out and I laughed, throwing my legs over my head, flipping over and landing on my legs, standing up.

“Not really” I plopped down on the couch again, Luke and Mikey laughing, Ashton just smiled as I talked to the boys, he had joined soon after and they talked and joked until someone gave them the half hour warning and then they all parted ways, Ashton stretched some more, the rest of the boys tuning and fiddling with their guitars and bass respectively, all of them doing vocal warm ups.

“I’ll be right back” I smiled at Ash, slipping into the bathroom, righting my bandana, my makeup had smudged lightly and I fixed it the best I could, pulling at my clothes, not much I could do about them now. I stepped back into the room and frowned when I saw the boys all talking in hushed voices, scattering when I came back into the room.

“Come on, we’re going on soon” Ashton held out his hand for me and I gladly took it, following behind him and the boys as they stood on the side of the stage.

“Good luck, you’re going to kill it” I smiled up at Ashton, he smiled down at me, leaning down and capturing my lips with his, it was sweet but deep and I blushed when he pulled away.

“Thanks, I’ll see you soon” He kissed my forehead quickly before rushing onto the stage, the fans shouting out in glee when they spotted him, the rest of the boys following behind him.

They were amazing, they played like I’ve never seen, Ashton had been on top of every song and he had looked so good, his hair sweaty and his arms glistening as he played song after song. I frowned when they paused, Ashton starting to talk again.

“Guys, we have a very special guest tonight, she’s one of our friends and she can play a wicked good drum set and guitar so why don’t we get her out here to play with us” I looked shocked as Luke and Calum rushed over to me, grabbing me from where I was standing at the side of the stage, pulling me on stage with them. I looked shocked at the crowd, there were so many of them.

“Guitar or drums?” Luke asked and I looked up at Ashton, the drums and I were a lot more comfortable with each other than the guitar, I knew their songs better on the drums in any case.

“Drums” I spoke up and he smiled, walking me up the ramp to the drums, Ashton got up and handed me two of the sticks, smiling when he rushed down the ramp.

“This is Don’t Stop” Calum shouted, they dropped into the song and I quickly followed, shocked but glad that they chose this song, I loved playing this one. I watched the crowd jumping around as we played, Ashton had returned with his own guitar, all four of the boys walking around on the stage, laughing and playing around as Luke and Calum sang. The girls went wild at seeing Ashton on the stage with a guitar and I could understand the hype, he looked amazing walking around the stage, he rushed up to the drum set, playing next to me as I jammed out on the drums, thankful that I hadn’t messed up yet. I even threw in some of my best tricks as I played, Ashton laughing when I flipped the sticks in my hands.

“Wasn’t that amazing?” Calum shouted when the song ended and the crowd cheered.

“Let’s hear it for Ariana” Ashton shouted through the mic as I got up from his drum set and took the guitar from him.

“What do you guys say, do you want to hear her sing?” Mikey shouted and my eyes widened, what were they doing? Did they want me to be killed by fangirl jealousy?

“That sounds like a yes” Luke laughed when the crowd shouted loudly and I slipped the guitar over my chest.

“I hate you” I grumbled to Ashton and he laughed loudly, I wanted to stay mad but his smile was infectious and he started the rhythm.

“This is End Up Here” He introduced and I followed them, playing behind Luke and Mikey, I walked down onto the main stage, standing next to Luke as we played, he sang and then stepped back, gesturing to the mic where I had to take the next part. I took a deep breath, singing the next part of the song, following Luke’s lead to make sure that I was doing everything right. When I sang the crowd had gone insane and when I was done, I turned to look at Ashton, he smiled brightly at me and I returned the gesture, going back to playing the guitar.

 

I had rushed off after they had made me do End Up Here, adrenalin rushing through my veins when I stepped backstage again. They had finished the concert after that, the show going back to normal, I watched in awe as they played with so much energy and I knew now that it took a whole lot from them.

“Thank you and goodnight!” Ashton shouted, ending the show, rushing backstage, pulling me into his arms when he reached me.

“Be my girlfriend?” He asked and my whole body froze, I looked down at him seeing as he had picked me up, he still had that shit eating grin on his face and I wanted to say yes, so bad.

“But you’re leaving tomorrow” I pointed out and he shook his head.

“We’ll figure something out, you’re too perfect to let go” He spoke softly, lowering me to the floor and I smiled up at him.

“I’d love to” I leaned up and he kissed me again, it couldn’t be that bad dating someone this famous.

 


End file.
